Angels of the Multiverse
by TrueRising
Summary: The Multiverse is under peril by a threat of unimaginable power, and the forces are only getting stronger and stronger by the second! Only two people have what it takes to take this threat down and bring peace back to the Multiverse! It's time for these angels to spread their wings and soar high! Go! Go! Megaforce!


**A/N: This story will be biased towards the Power Rangers powers, so they will be significantly more powerful than they should be. Just thinking it would be good to let you know beforehand so there are no complaints.**

**Also, this will probably be slow progress as the world's my characters go to, they will probably stay in for a good amount of time, maybe even more than ten chapters each.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**The power of the Morphing Grid is under major peril by a powerful new threat stronger than ever seen before, and it is up to two new angels to rise from our world and bring peace back to the multiverse as well as the Morphing Grid! It's time to spread their wings!**

* * *

"This is horrible! The Morphing Grid is becoming unstable!"

A strange distorted voice was heard within what appeared to be a large endless tunnel of sorts that was brimming with energy, there were lightning sparks flying everywhere and it seemed like it was going explode at any given second! The figure's voice sounded to be a male's as this was happening.

From closer inspection, sparks were starting to fly off the walls of the seemingly endless tunnel as the place was shaking. The figure that had said the words before was looking at the scene horrified, the figure was entirely white in colour with glowing sharp blue eyes and had a humanoid figure which was quite lean.

"The powers are being corrupted! This can't be happening!" The figure cried in shock and horror. The figure then quickly shook their head before narrowing their eyes before flying towards the wall of the tunnel and placing their hands on it. "No! As long as I can salvage as much power as I can, maybe, just maybe!"

The place where the figure had placed his hands was sparking continuously as the figure was having difficulty staying still as pain coursed through his arms, though he persevered as the sparks began to stop before two glowing lights appeared in both of the figure's hands. The figure then quickly flew back as he looked at the lights.

"Damnit, I only managed to salvage Megaforce Red and Megaforce Pink! Well, it's better than nothing!" The figure groaned. In his hands were two lights which were coloured red and pink and were glowing brightly. "I need to get out of here! Otherwise, there is no hope for both the multiverse and the Morphing Grid!"

The figure then quickly flew at immense speed down the tunnel of the Morphing Grid as he dodged the continuous strikes of lightning, the figure groaned as he started speeding up. "But, where in the world do I find people who will be able to help me in this endeavor? Oh, of course! That world is perfect!"

The figure widened his eyes in realisation of something before holding one arm out as a white portal suddenly appeared in front, though the figure noticed something strange, there was a bit of a dark mist that was starting to envelop the white portal. "Oh, no! They're already starting to attack this world! I need to get there quickly!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a young boy around the age of fifteen or so could be seen sitting on a chair inside what appeared to be a classroom. There were a bunch of other kids doing the same as they were all looking towards the front of the classroom where an older man could be seen, this person who was their teacher.

"Remember, everyone. You all have an assignment due next week, so work hard." The teacher stated. The young boy just sighed as he then looked outside the window for a second, though he narrowed his eyes when a light of purple suddenly illuminated from behind the clouds in the sky.

'What was that? Am I just hallucinating?'

The boy was a young man with fair skin and a lean build but had some visible muscles, he had straight black hair along with crimson eyes that were slightly rounded. He wore a black t-shirt with tight black jeans and white tall combat boots, he also had a red vertical line running down his shirt.

He was wondering if what he had just seen was truly a hallucination of his or not, though he pushed it away as the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the school day. He turned his attention back to the front where the teacher then said. "Alright, everyone! Enjoy your weekend and work on your assignment! You are dismissed!"

That was when the sound of chairs being pushed back from the desks could be heard as everyone in the class stood up with some of them stretching before grabbing their bags and making their way outside. The young boy did the same, as he stood up and reached down next to his desk and picked up a small black and red backpack.

"Excuse me, Ryan."

"Hm? Can I help you with something, sir?" The boy, who was now known as Ryan, asked his teacher. Before he could start walking out of the room, he had been stopped by his teacher, who had gotten his attention as the man then said. "I was wondering why you looked strangely out of the window just then, is something the matter?"

"I don't think so. I just thought I saw something in the sky, but it was probably me just hallucinating." Ryan responded with a calm voice. The teacher just nodded his head in understanding before telling. "Alright then, but just know that if you need help or anything, you can visit me or any of the other staff."

"Of course, thanks, sir," Ryan replied. He then proceeded to leave the class and into the hallway of countless other people with all ages, some ranging from twelve to seventeen or so. He just walked calmly as he had his backpack swung over his right shoulder. He was then seen walking towards one of the lockers across the room.

Ryan stopped as he now stood in front of a locker than had the number '257' printed onto a plaque which was attached to the locker, he proceeded to undo a lock on it before opening it as he took out another smaller bag as well as a small black rectangular phone. He then closed the locker.

"Hi, Ryan!"

"Oh, Jesus! Don't do that!" Ryan cried in shock. The reason for his sudden whisper of a scream? It was because right after he had closed his locker, a female voice was heard as the face of the source of the voice was right next to him. Ryan sighed as he began locking the lock on his locker before looking at the girl. "What's up, Lizi?"

Now that the entire figure of the girl could be seen, it was revealed to be a girl that was the same age as him. She had fair skin and a petite looking body, she had long snow-white hair that reached her waist and had sapphire blue eyes. She wore a tight white t-shirt with white frills on the end of the sleeves, she also had on tight pink shorts that reached halfway down her thighs and had white running shoes on.

"Do you want to go get some ice-cream? I heard there was a new place opening up on the way back to our neighborhood!" The girl, who was now identified as Lizi, wondered. Ryan just sighed as he shook his head at her. "Sorry, can't go with you today. I have soccer practice this afternoon, so I gotta stay for a bit."

"Oh, alright then..." Lizi grumbled as she gave a small pout. Ryan could only sweatdrop at this as he saw her pout, you can't blame him. This girl was none other than Lizi Jewel, Ryan's childhood friend and neighbor. "I'll go and ask if any of the others want to go then."

"Have fun, I gotta go," Ryan stated. Lizi just pouted more before Ryan quickly began to walk away from the scene with both of his bags, quickly heading towards the school's sports field while ignoring the girl that he had just left not too long ago. He felt like he could feel the glare that was being sent at him, and it sent chills up his spine.

He then began slowing down as he was approaching the field, he looked outside the window which showed the field and could see some people already setting up for practice as he smiled before stopping as he looked at the window. He stared at the sky for a moment before sighing as he turned.

"Might as well get changed now, don't want to be late." Ryan chuckled softly. He was about to enter into the changing rooms that were just a few meters away, but stopped when a strange feeling entered his body. He stopped as he dropped his bags and gripped his heart. "Wh-What was that? What is this pain...?"

Ryan breathed slowly as he slowly regained himself, he then widened his eyes when the feeling struck again, though it was causing pain. He felt the feeling behind him as he quickly turned around, only to be shocked at what he was seeing. He ran towards the window and stared into the sky once again.

"What the hell...?" Ryan muttered. He had wide eyes as they were dilating continuously, and there was a damn good reason for this action. The sky was completely purple with the clouds being a dark grey colour, there was also lightning that was visibly crackling inside of the clouds and looked like they would strike any second. "What's going on?"

Ryan stared at the scene in confusion and shock, though it was broken when the sounds of countless screams could be heard. He quickly ran out of the school and entered into the field where he then quickly ran towards the gate which leads to the front of the school. He stopped when he saw something that had his eyes shake.

"What the hell is that?!" Ryan cried. In front of him were a bunch of students that were running away from the school in fear, but that wasn't what caught his attention the most, it was what they were running from. From what he could see of them, they were most definitely not humans, they were monsters.

In front of him was a bunch of creatures that had humanoid bodies and were completely black in colour with red glowing lines that ran along their chest, arms, legs, and up to their glowing sharp red eyes that flashed. They each had sharp claws and have red glowing circles on each of their palms.

"Help!"

"H-Huh?" Ryan snapped out of his shock upon hearing the scream. He turned his head quickly towards the voice to see that it was a group of students that were being cornered by a group of monsters. Ryan widened his eyes when the creatures began advancing towards the group. "Oh, no! Damnit... I have no choice."

Ryan quickly put on a determined look before rushing in at impressive speed, he then ran in front of the group and gave a roundhouse kick that hit a bunch of the creatures, and sending them stumbling back. Ryan then grabbed one of them by the arm before throwing it at another group before landing on his feet gracefully.

"Quick! Get out of here!" Ryan shouted to the group of students behind him, who all appeared to be a couple of years younger than him. The group nodded before quickly running as Ryan turned back to the monsters and got into a defensive position. "Bring it on! Show me what you got!"

The creatures roared at him before one of them charged, Ryan stayed calm as he tilted his body and dodged a slash from one of its claws that ended up cracking the wall to the school building. Ryan then quickly punched it on the chest before kicking it away, he then noticed a bunch more running towards him.

"I feel like I'm not making it out of this one..." Ryan grumbled. He continued to fight against them all to the best of his ability, but he was getting tired due to the sheer number of whatever these things were. He was then thrown across towards a wall by one of them, but managed to straighten himself and kicked off the wall and landing on the ground. "What the heck are these things...?"

"Destructoids." A new voice suddenly stated.

"What in the world!? Who said that?!" Ryan asked frantically. Whoever this newcomer was, was most definitely not someone he knew, the voice was foreign and strange to him. He then noticed another group of the so-called Destructoids running towards him. "Oh, crap!"

"Fear not, you will make it out alive!" The voice shouted. Ryan was shocked when a sudden light exploded in front of him, it knocked back all of the Destructoids and sent them crashing into the ground. Ryan had to block his eyes, but then slowly opened them to see what and who had caused it.

"What the..." Ryan muttered. When he saw who was the cause of the light, he wasn't sure what to think. It revealed to be a white figure with sharp glowing blue eyes, with the figure releasing a powerful dense yet thin white transparent fiery aura. He then saw the figure glance back at him. "Who in the world are you...?"

"My name is Zenro, Guardian of the Morphing Grid." The figure introduced as he turned his body to face Ryan entirely. Ryan blinked at this as he seemed to gain a look of confusion over his face, and almost a look of realisation. "Wait, Morphing Grid? Why does that sound so familiar..."

"I'll explain later! But, we need to get you out of this alive! And there is only one way to do so!" Zenro stated strongly. Ryan blinked in confusion but was surprised when four things appeared in a flash of light in front of him, which revealed to be two peculiar looking devices, along with a card and a strange small figurine of sorts.

The first device looked eerily similar to a tiki head with it being the colour gold, it was connected to a black base along with the mouth area appearing as if it could slide off. The next device was mainly black and appeared much like a flip phone, it had a red top and strange patterns donning it.

The next two items were strange as the first was a card, the card itself was displaying a figure wearing a helmet which was mainly red and had a motif of a dragon on its sides. The figurine looked like it was able to be interacted with in some way. Ryan then grabbed them all as he looked at them in his hands.

"Those are your morphers, with them, you will be able to morph into a Power Ranger!" Zenro stated. Ryan widened his eyes as visions of his past started rushing into his head as he recalled many things, he stood up and placed away the second device along with the card and figure. 'I remember now... back in my childhood, I used to watch the Power Rangers show, but, how are they real?'

"I know you have many questions." Zenro voiced. Ryan turned his attention to Zenro as the Destructoids could be seen slowly getting back up, Zenro then said. "This may very well be hard for you to believe that they exist. But, I know that you have the knowledge required, along with the right character. The world needs you, a new ranger."

"..." Ryan was silent as he stared at the morpher in his arms. From what he could remember, this belonged to the Megaforce rangers, the ones that protected the world from an alien invasion, that's what he could remember of the plot from the show. He then gripped it before walking in front of Zenro. "If this is what I need to survive and protect this world, then let's get this done!"

"You have my gratitude. As I have said before, I will explain everything to you once everything is over. I suggest you head off to defeat any other Destructoids around the city after you finish here." Ryan just nodded as Zenro disappeared in a flash of light, he then looked at the Destructoids that got ready to fight. "Prepare for a world of pain, Destructoids! It's Morphing Time!"

Ryan then held the morpher in his hand as pulled the mouth area downwards, which revealed a red slot for what appeared to be a card. He then took out the card he got before and placed it into the slot before saying. "Go! Go! Megaforce!"

Ryan then spun his arms around with his left arm in an anti-clockwise direction while his right in a clockwise direction, it then ended with his left hand holding the morpher placed above his right before closing the morpher's mouth with his right hand, causing the eyes of the morpher to glow.

His body was then covered by a red glowing light, and the lightly slowly died down to reveal Ryan, but he was now donning what appeared to be spandex that was mainly the colour red. When the light completely subsided, Ryan could be seen in full view, with the Destructoids stepping back in surprise.

He was wearing a suit that covered his entire body with having red boots with black tops along with golden lining ad black soles, he had on white pants and gloves along with the upper half and his arms beings the colour red. On his chest was a symbol that resembled a pair of wings, he also had a belt that had his morpher on the left along with a golden buckle and what appeared to be a gun on his right.

Finally, he had on a helmet that had a black visor and a silver mouth area that had a pair of prominent lips. The helmet was mainly red with the visor being outlined with gold and having the silhouette of dragons on either side of his helmet that had their mouths open in the shape of the visor. There also appeared to be a symbol on the forehead of the helmet.

"Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce: Red Ranger!" Ryan had declared. He then proceeded to look at his arms and his body in surprise, he had indeed become a Power Ranger, the Megaforce Red Ranger to be precise. "incredible... I can already feel the endless power coursing through my veins."

Ryan clenched his fist as he then looked up towards the Destructoids with a determined look behind his helmet, and without wasting any time, he quickly rushed in at inhuman speeds before pummeling a bunch of them with a barrage of punches and kicks. This caused the ones that were hit to be sent flying, with some exploding as a result.

"Wow, this power is far more than I expected! To think Power Rangers were this strong!" Ryan grinned. He looked towards the next group, which was twice as big as the previous one. He smirked before taking his morpher and opening the buckle and taking out another card, this card displayed a red dragon head. "Let's take things up a notch! Mega Blaster, activate!"

He placed the card into the slot before closing the mouth, much like he did when he transformed. This resulted in the dragon head to appear on the front of the blaster which was attached to the right side of his waist, he took hold of the blaster and held it towards the group of Destructoids.

"Let's go!" Ryan shouted. He fired off a couple of shots, which fired out blasts of red energy as he continued running forwards. He continued to do so as he slid underneath one that jumped at him while shooting it in the process, he then stood up and fired off a couple more shots towards the group. "Hyah!"

Ryan kicked backwards as one of them tried to sneak up on him, he then jump and did a spin kick, knocking away two other Destructoids, he then looked towards the group before holding the blaster with both hands as he held the trigger, causing the energy to build up. "Dragon Blast!"

Ryan had declared. That was when a powerful shot was fired from the mouth of the blaster, this one being far more powerful and bigger than the normal shots. The attack rocketed towards the Destructoids before making contact and causing an explosion that completely destroyed all of them.

"Heh, that was easier than expected. Now, time to get off to the other parts!"

* * *

Around an hour or two has passed since Ryan had gotten his powers, he had traveled across the city and destroyed every single Destructoid he had come across. He was no longer transformed as he was now running towards the next location that he could hear panic coming from.

"Alright! It should be just around here!" Ryan panted. He turned the corner of a street and widened his eyes, a bunch more of the Destructoids were surrounding another group of people that were standing back to back with a wall. But, he also noticed something else, within the ranks of the Destructoids, were a different type of soldier.

They had black bodies, much like the Destructoids, but were covered in a black metallic armor which covered their entire beings. They looked almost like medieval knights with the helmets glowing red from the visor areas. They also each held swords that had silver blades along with black handles. Their armor had red glowing lines running along the edges.

"What are those? Some kind of knights?" Ryan wondered. He could only assume that they were stronger grunts of whoever is sending these things to attack them, they did look more intimidating than the Destructoids. "Whatever, that doesn't change anything. I still need to protect the people!"

Ryan narrowed his eyes as he was quick approaching, he was shocked to see none other than Lizi within the group. There were a few adults along with boys and girls his age, but with the majority being those who were probably under the age of ten or so, both female and male in gender.

'Lizi?! Oh, crud! I can't let them see me...!' Ryan grunted. He gritted his teeth as he saw the group of Destructoids and those knights approaching the group, who looked scared beyond belief. Ryan shook his head before determination filled his expression. 'No! I can't let my fear of something so stupid keep me back from protecting the people! I just won't!'

Ryan then quickly began running at full speed towards the group of monsters and people, not noticing a pair of eyes watching him from elsewhere. Ryan then saw that the group were trying their best to back away, but to no avail. The children looked petrified as the older ones were trying to protect them by getting them to hide behind them.

"Stay away, freaks!" Ryan heard Lizi yell. Ryan, while he was running, could see that she held confidence and didn't look as scared as those around her, but could nonetheless see the fear that was in her eyes. I mean, who could hold themselves from fear in such a situation, no-one is immune to the concept, it's a force of nature.

"I want my mommy!"

"What are these things?!"

"Please, help us!"

The cries of both children and adults were heard from the group as the monsters were just advancing towards them, weapons ready to strike them down. One of the Destructoids was about to bring its claw down, but was interrupted when it was kicked across the head and sent crashing into a wall.

The rest of the Destructoids along with the knight-looking monsters backed away in shock, not expecting such an attack to have been done. The group of humans also looked shocked when this happened, none of them seemed to know who had delivered the swift kick and ended up saving their lives.

"You guys alright?"

"R-Ryan?!" Lizi's surprised voice shouted. True to her words, they all looked at the spot where the Destructoid was previously standing to see the form of Ryan standing there in a defensive position, she was surprised but nonetheless nodded her head along with the rest of the group.

"Good, just stay back and don't get hurt!" Ryan shouted. He then quickly kicked away a couple of the Destructoids that charged towards them, though they were confused when he took out his morpher along with his ranger card before doing the actions he had done before, as he had slotted the card. "Go! Go! Megaforce!"

"Ryan?! But, how?!" Lizi was heard shouting in shock. The adults, along with the children were shocked when Ryan was covered in a red light before revealing him in his ranger form for all of them to see in full view. "Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce: Red Ranger!"

"Ryan, how is this possible?! You just...!"

"Ask questions later! Just stay back!" Ryan shouted. He then charged towards the group before fighting them all at the best of his ability, he kicked one away along with punching another before placing another card into his morpher before quickly closing the mouth as the eyes glowed before the voice of Gosei, the mentor of the first Megaforce Rangers, was heard.

**[Summon Battle Gear]**

"Hyah!" Ryan jumped and spin kicked another Destructoid before holding his hand forwards, causing a red light to appear as a sword suddenly appeared in his hand. It had a brilliant white and red blade with the handle being red. "Let's see how you Destructoids handle my Dragon Sword!"

Ryan rushed in once again before slashing continuously at the enemies, this time causing sparks to fly after every single hit he delivered to them. As Ryan continued fighting, he could hear the cheers of excitement that were given by both adults and the children, with the children mainly fanning over the fact that he was a real Power Ranger, it must have been a shock to them.

"Alright, time to deal with you guys!" Ryan shouted as he faced the knights. He began charging in as his sword was being dragged along the ground before he brought it up and slashed at one of the knights, there were a total of five of them. The knight parried with its own sword before they got into a highspeed sword fight that sent countless sparks everywhere. "Gah!"

Ryan was kicked in the stomach before he got slashed and sparks were sent flying, he heard the cries of worry from the group of humans, especially from Lizi, as he rolled on the ground. He quickly got back up and charged in again as he began slashing at one of them as fast as he could, it cried in pain as it was sent stumbling back before exploding.

"R-Ryan? Are you alright?" Lizi wondered. Ryan was panting heavily as he supported himself with his sword, he turned back to look at them and gave a small smile underneath his helmet as he held up a thumbs up towards them. "Don't worry... I won't give up. In fact, I am just getting started! Let's kick this up a notch!"

Ryan stated. He watched as the four remaining knights got into their battle positions, Ryan then took out his second morpher which was the flip phone like morpher, along with the figurine that he got as well. The children seemed to cheer louder when they saw it, while Lizi widened her eyes, seemingly knowing what he was doing.

"Super Mega Mode!"

Ryan flipped open the Legendary Morpher, revealing the interior of a phone with multiple buttons that you would normally find on a flip phone. There was also what appeared to be a keyhole of sorts above the number pad as the top half of the morpher looked to be split into sections with a print of two swords.

Ryan then held the figurine in his right hand before the bottom half of it, the legs of the figurine, or what they are truly called, the Ranger Keys, flipped up revealing it to be a key of sorts with a red handle with a silver key blade. He held the morpher to the left as he swung his arm around once before slotting the key into the key slot on the morpher and twisting it.

He then stood tall as he held the morpher forwards, which ended with the top half of it unfolding and revealing a skull of sorts that looked just like a key with the two swords crossing over each other behind it. The key also gave off a soft red glow at the center of it as Ryan's suit began glowing.

His suit blasted off in a flash of light before it was replaced by a tight black suit with white gloves and a familiar skull and cross-sword symbol at the center of the chest, along with a white collar that stuck to his neck. Not long after, red boots formed on his feet and a red coat with golden lining and a large collar appeared on his body over the suit that was tightened with a golden belt.

Finally, his helmet had completely changed as well. It was now looking much more like a pirate as it still had a black visor that was surrounded by golden linings but with the skull cross-sword symbol on his forehead. The helmet also was shaped almost as a pirate's cap as the top of his head was less protruded than the rest of the helmet.

What else caught their attention were the weapons that were in his arms. The first was a flintlock pistol that was red and had the skull cross-sword symbol on the side, the other was a sharp-looking cutlass with a red handle with the same symbol on the crossguard. The sword also had a keyhole slot at the guard.

The group of humans behind him stared at him in awe as he transformed, Ryan just rested his sword over his right shoulder while he had his pistol facing the ground with a straight arm. He seemingly cracked his neck as he grinned underneath his helmet before declaring. "Super Megaforce: Red!"

Ryan didn't say anything before raising his pistol and firing off four blasts of red energy that caused the knights to recoil. Ryan rushed in before quickly slashing one upwards before kicking it away, he then calmly twisted his body to the left and raised his pistol and fired off more blasts at one of the others.

"Woah, watch out there!" Ryan smirked. One of them tried to swing its sword at him, though he just bent his back and narrowly dodged it before kicking upwards with a backflip as he disarmed the knight. He then watched as only two of them remained, he just smirked under his helmet before watching as they both charged and swung their swords. "Not fast enough!"

Ryan just jumped and landed on top of both of their sword before stepping on their heads, he then held his sword towards one of the buildings before pressing a button on his sword that sent a small grappling hook out of it and hooked onto the building. He began swinging as he fired at the remaining two knights, who could only fall over as sparks flew off their bodies.

Ryan then undid the grapple as he did a corkscrew in the air before landing gracefully on the ground before turning around to see the remaining two stumbling onto their feet. He smiled before sheathing his sword and taking out his Ranger Key and pressing the button underneath his blaster, revealing a key cylinder that raised from the lock.

"Time to finish you guys off, we've been playing for long enough." He then flipped the Ranger Key into its key position before swinging his arm and slotting it into the pistol, he then held the pistol towards the two as energy could be seen building up inside of the pistol. "Super Mega Final Strike, charge! Super Mega Blast!"

Ryan then pulled the trigger as a giant blast of red energy fired from the pistol and rocketed towards the two knights, who couldn't do anything but scream in pain before Ryan turned his back to them as they exploded into nothing while leaving the ground ablaze where they once stood. "That's what I call a Super Mega Win."

Ryan had quoted as he untransformed back into his regular Megaforce Red form, he turned towards the group that he had saved as they were all staring at him in shock. Though, it quickly ended when all the kids came running over to him with stars in their eyes as they began to barrage him with questions, while he could only sweatdrop.

"Ryan..." Ryan's attention suddenly shot towards the voice as he felt a shiver run down his spine as his face behind his helmet, had become slightly pale. He turned to see that it was Lizi, who had her eyes shadowed as she held a smile that truly didn't look genuine.

"I-I have some explaining..."

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you're telling me that this guy called Zenro, who claims to be the Guardian of the Morphing Grid gave you these powers?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"You do know that you sound absolutely ridiculous."

"Without a doubt."

"Well... I guess I can't deny it since I did just see you transform." Lizi had stated as she gave a sigh. The both of them were currently atop of a building as they had managed to get away from the group of kids and adults as Ryan had just explained everything that had happened ever since they last saw one another.

"Zenro said that he was going to explain everything to me afterward, so I'm just waiting for him at this point," Ryan explained. He was leaning against the railing of the building as Lizi was standing in front of him with a pout on her face, he just sweatdropped before asking. "What is it?"

"What after then? What are you going to do now? You already beat those... Destructoids? Was that what you called them?" Lizi asked. Ryan nodded his head at this before he pushed himself off the railing and responded with. "I don't know yet. I'll listen to what Zenro tells me and I'll make my mind up after that."

"I see that you have been successful, young ranger." A familiar voice called out. Ryan just turned towards it as Lizi had flinched from the sudden voice as she jerked her head towards where Ryan was now looking, and was surprised to see none other than Zenro standing in front of them. "I congratulate you on a successful battle."

"Thank you. So, I'd like some answers. Like, who were those guys? How are these powers real? And why you chose me?" Ryan questioned. Zenro just walked up to the railing before looking at Ryan and answering with. "First off, those creatures as you know, are Destructoids."

"What about the knight looking guys? What's their deal?"

"Well, both the Destructoids, and the Reclus, the other figures that you had encountered not too long ago, are both grunts and mere foot soldiers of a group called The Dark Estrada," Zenro explained. He then saw the confused looks on both of their faces as he further explained. "They're a group of destroyers that seek destruction across not only the universe, but the entire multiverse."

"What?! How is that possible?" Lizi wondered in shock. Ryan narrowed his eyes as he heard this explanation, if what Zenro said was indeed true, then something far bigger than he initially thought was going on, and he got caught in the middle of it. "Okay. Then how do the Power Rangers come into this?"

"I'll explain. You see, this group is trying to use the infinite power of the Morphing Grid to destroy all of the worlds, and with them tampering with the Morphing Grid, it is causing it to go unstable." Zenro explained. They both widened their eyes at this. "That's why I need your help, Ryan Eclipse. To save the multiverse."

"... But, why me? What have I done that shows that I am capable of saving something as big as the multiverse?" Ryan wondered. From what he knew, he was just an ordinary kid living out his life, not some crime fighter. Zenro answered with. "It's both because of your character, determination, and knowledge. You possess much knowledge about the Power Rangers, being from a world where it is a mere form of entertainment. Your character and determination are also what makes me believe you are the one to save the multiverse from this threat. So, please, I am begging you to help me."

"..."

"..."

"Ryan?" Lizi muttered. Ryan felt her hand on his shoulder as he had a downcasted look before he then looked up towards Zenro.

"Alright, I'll help you. I'll help you save our multiverse from harm, and I'll make sure to restabilise the Morphing Grid!" Ryan stated strongly. Despite not having a mouth, they could tell that Zenro had a happy look on his face as his eyes were telling them this. "I knew you would agree, considering the type of person you are."

"I thank you for your compliments. But, what is it that I need to do to help save our worlds?" Ryan asked in curiosity. Zenro held his hand up as multiple orb-like objects were seen scattered around the holographic screen that suddenly appeared, there were countless numbers of them. "I need you to travel across the multiverse and protect the worlds from the wrath of The Dark Estrada, they alone will not stand long in front of such a threat. That is where you come in."

"I see, I think I understand." Ryan nodded in understanding.

"Hole on a minute!"

Zenro and Ryan both blinked as they both turned towards Lizi, who had suddenly shouted at the both of them. Lizi then stomped towards Ryan, as the boy took a step back in shock, before the girl stopped her movements before turning to Zenro as she crossed her arms and held big pout.

"If Ryan is going on a dangerous mission like this, then I am coming with him!" Lizi stated seriously. Both of the males widened their eyes considerably at this declaration, was she serious? Ryan quickly intervened as he then protested. "Hold on! I can't let you come with me! This is way too dangerous!"

"And this mission is way too dangerous for you to go alone on!" Lizi shouted back. Ryan recoiled back in shock as the girl shouted back at him, she then walked closer to him as their faces were mere inches away. "I don't care how dangerous this mission is, I am coming along with you! I can't just leave my friend to do something that I very well know can at any point lead to the end of your life!"

"But...!"

"No! What I said is final! I'm coming along with you!" Lizi was about to shout more, but they both stopped when a sudden pink light shot out from Zenro's hand and began circling around Lizi, much to their confusion, but Zenro's surprise. "What's happening?"

"This is quite a surprise..." Zenro's voiced. Ryan and Lizi both turned to the being with confusion in their eyes as the light continued to circle around Lizi, Zenro then explained with crossed arms. "It would seem that the powers of the Pink Megaforce Ranger has chosen its next wielder."

"Next wielder? You don't mean..." Ryan slowly widened his eyes as a conclusion came to his mind. Lizi was the same as she stared at the pink light that was still circling her, but slowly stopped as it then stopped in front of her. "You don't mean that it as chosen Lizi as the next Pink Megaforce Ranger?!"

"For real?!" Lizi asked in an excited tone.

"It would appear so. If I had to guess, it's her determination to go along with you to the other worlds that it had chosen her." Zenro explained. They watched as the light split into four and four familiar items appeared, it was the same two morphers that Ryan had, but the card had a pink figure with a phoenix motif on the sides of the helmet, while the Ranger Key was of a pink and female version of his.

"Alright! Now, I can help you save the multiverse!" Lizi cheered. She then quickly grabbed the items and looked at them happily with a closed-eye smile on her face, Ryan could only sigh in frustration as he slumped his shoulders slightly before muttering. "I guess I have no choice but to bring her along... it would be helpful to have a partner in this."

"I guess so..." Zenro sweatdropped. Zenro and Ryan then just ignored Lizi's antics as she was playing around with her morpher, Zenro then held his hand up to Ryan as a card then suddenly appeared and was rotating in the air, Ryan curiously took the card before saying. "What's this?"

"That card will allow the both of you to travel to the next world after removing signs of the Estrada in the world you would currently be in. Keep in mind that it will tell you when you can use it, it only does this when all signs of the Estrada are removed within the world you're in." Zenro explained. Ryan held the card tight as he nodded his head.

"Wait, what about where we live when we get to these worlds? We will probably be staying in them for a good amount of time." Ryan wondered. It was true, if he and Lizi were going to be in them for a good amount of time, living arrangments were required. Zenro replied with. "I think you know the answer to that, there is something you can do."

"What do you mean? What can I do that...oh~! I get it now!"

"Well, now that's dealt with. Do you understand everything?"

"Yep, it's simple enough," Ryan replied. Zenro nodded before he started vanishing in the form of light, and when he did, Ryan closed his eyes before turning towards Lizi and walking on over towards her spot. "Alright, I guess I have no choice but to bring you with me. So, are you ready to go?"

"More than ever! So, how are we going to get to our first world?" Lizi wondered curiously. Ryan smiled before showing her the card that Zenro gave him, he then took out his morpher before placing it in. It activated as a portal then suddenly appeared in front of them. "Oh, so that's how."

"Yep, ready?"

"Totally!"


End file.
